Für immer
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Achtung SPOILER zu Band 7! Nur eine kurze Sequenz, die mir helfen soll, meine Gedanken zu sortieren.


Für immer

ACHTUNG SPOILER!

_Für Severus Snape, den es nie gab, und der doch immer existieren wird _

Er hielt sich versteckt, genau wie er es an dem Tag getan hatte, bevor er sie schließlich zum ersten mal ansprach.

Sie hatte damals schon seine Gedanken besetzt. Es hatte sich angefühlt, wie ein Bad in der Sonne, wenn er sie lächeln sah.

Es war tröstlich gewesen, jeden Abend im Bett zu liegen, und zu wissen, dass er sie am nächsten Tag wieder würde beobachten können, während seine Eltern sich im Nebenzimmer stritten. Es ängstigte ihn inzwischen nicht mehr so sehr, wie früher. Der nächste Morgen würde kommen, und die Welt wäre die gleiche, wie vor dem Streit - eine Welt aus Schweigen. Doch Schweigen war besser als die brutale Stimme, die auf die flehende traf.

Severus flehte nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass Flehen nicht half. Aber Träumen tat es! Und er hatte endlich etwas gefunden, von dem er stets aufs neue träumen konnte, und das ihm immer wieder die gleiche Stärke und Hoffnung verlieh.

Er träumte von grünen Augen, die sich auf ihn richteten, und Wärme erfasste ihn. Wärme, die ihn einhüllte, so zart und leicht wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel, und die doch so stark war, dass sie ein Schutzschild bildete, das die düstere Welt aus seinen Gedanken ausschloss.

Und schließlich hatte er es gewagt, sie anzusprechen. Sie war so ahnungslos und er wusste, dass er ihr helfen konnte. Helfen, zu verstehen. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl gewesen.

Zum ersten mal hatte er gespürt, dass sie ihn so sehr brauchte, wie er sie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So viel Zeit war seitdem vergangen.

So viele Fehler hatte er seitdem begangen.

Keine Fehler, die man durch eine Entschuldigung wieder gut machen konnte. Keinen davon!

Wut erfasste ihn. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob ein weiterer Fehler wirklich schaden würde. Konnte man es überhaupt als einen Fehler bezeichnen, wenn er nun seinen Zauberstab zückte, und einen Fluch auf James Potter schickte, der ihm sein, ach so glorreiches Lebenslicht, ausblies?

Seine Knöchel wurden weiß, als er die Fäuste ballte.

Dann sah er sie.

Sie lächelte.

Und ihm wurde klar, dass er dieses Lächeln für immer aus ihrem Gesicht löschte, wenn er Potter jetzt töten würde.

Vielleicht würde sie ihm eines Tages all die anderen Dinge verzeihen können, doch wenn er ihr nun die Liebe ihres Lebens nahm, dann würde sie den gleichen Schmerz spüren, wie er.

Sie sollte keinen Schmerz fühlen, lieber würde er seine eigene Seele zum Sterben verdammen, als ihr erneut weh zu tun.

Er sah, wie Potter seine Braut küsste. Severus wandte sich ab. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen.

Er war keiner der Hochzeitsgäste. Er war nur einer, der einst Gast im Herzen Lily Evans gewesen war. Er hatte schon früh gespürt, dass er nicht für immer dort bleiben dürfte - hatte gespürt, wie sie ihm entglitt. Er konnte die Dinge nicht ungeschehen machen - am wenigsten das Mal auf seinem Arm, von dem er sich neue Hoffnung versprach.

Lily...Potter. Der Name schmerzte beinahe wie das Zeichen, das seine Haut verbrannt hatte.

Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages ein Kind haben. Und er stellte sich vor, wie Lily eine Tochter in die Arme schließt, die dem Mädchen so ähneln würde, das jede Faser seines Herzens besessen hatte, von dem Augenblick an, da er sie zum ersten mal erblickt hatte.

Er hatte sie für immer verloren - doch er würde für immer ihr gehören.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ich weiß, wir haben IHN verloren...aber ein Teil von mir weiß, dass er für immer uns gehört. _

_Ich werde meine anderen Geschichten beenden, auch wenn es mir im Moment sehr schwer fällt zu schreiben. _

_Ich hoffe, dass ich mich schon bald wieder auf den Mann konzentrieren kann, zu dem ich ihn in meinen aktuell laufenden Geschichten gemacht habe. _

_Ich danke J.K. Rowling für diese Figur, und auch dafür, dass sie uns in seine Seele hat blicken lassen._

_Ein schmerzvoller Blick, den ich erst einmal verarbeiten muss. _

_Es bestand für mich nie ein Zweifel, dass er sterben würde...aber er lebt in so unendlich vielen anderen Geschichten, die erfunden wurden und werden...und daher lebt er in unseren Gedanken für immer. _

_Eure Kira _


End file.
